


【冬鹰】 虽然接触不到彼此，但后来他们还是干了个爽

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>后记：<br/>这本来是我和@第三弦 在很早之前就想到的脑洞惹，不过到最近才有机会码出来。我们商量了一下后干脆弄成了个文风对比啥的。 码的字数只有一半什么的真是对不起！ 【捂脸</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Ver. 阿弦

      “Hey 你居然在出任务时候打给我！”Clint走出浴室，腰上围着浴巾，一手擦着头发，一手把手机按成免提，放在桌子上。  
  
  
       “不想我？”Bucky背靠在墙上，时不时回头瞄一眼窗口，“你见过明早的目标任务今晚就要等一夜这种事情吗？”  
  
  
       “当然见过，神盾局惯例，”Clint拉上窗帘，解下浴巾，“我觉得他们这次没派我拉着弓站一夜真是谢天谢地。”  
  
  
      “窗帘拉开，亲爱的。”Bucky已经翻身趴在回狙击枪前，对着狙击镜里面的窗帘皱了皱眉。  
  
  
      “什么！”Clint几乎是飞快的套上了内裤，拿起Bucky的衬衫披在身上，对着桌子上的手机吼。  
  
  
      “挡住我视线了，”Bucky用一种理所当然的语气说，“一条缝就好，嗯，对，就这样。”  
  
  
      “你不会想。。。”Clint扒在窗帘缝上，试图寻找对方的位置。  
  
  
      “我可是用狙击镜的，再说除非你眼睛自带夜视功能，不然找不到的。”Bucky欣赏着对方皱眉寻找自己的样子，不禁笑了出来，“我想你正和我想一样的东西？”  
  
  
      “嘿！”Clint后退几步，几乎是跌坐在床上，“我以为你上次是开玩笑的。。。”  
  
  
      “唔，不然我抢接这个任务干嘛，本来是你的任务，”Bucky皱了一下鼻子，“让战斗力去远程狙击多浪费资源，你觉得呢？”  
  
  
      “我。。你怎么。。”Clint已经换上了内置耳机，听见对方的鼻音，眼前浮现出对方轻皱眉头、咬着下唇、认真从狙击镜看着自己的样子，不觉得脸红起来。  
  
  
      “好了，别担心，目标有跟踪器，在狙击范围会有提示，而现在，他在睡觉。”Bucky看了一眼手腕上显示屏，安慰道。  
  
  
      “可是。。。”Clint发现自己居然词穷到这个地步，他索性横躺在床上，双手枕在脑袋下面，努力想出说服对方停下来的方法。  
  
  
     Bucky欣赏着对方的腹肌，轻轻吞了一口唾沫，压低嗓音，开始了他的游戏：“你穿着我的衬衫，可是。我猜你肯定能嗅到我的味道，而你爱死那个了，不是么？”  
  
  
      “嗯。。。是的。。。”气味在一瞬间变得令人分心，Clint侧过头，对方留在袖子和衣领的的气味粒子*（注1）一点点充盈着他的鼻腔，在他深吸气的时候似乎又逃开，只留下灰尘和棉布的味道。  
  
  
      “你已经开始硬了，”Bucky往嘴里塞了一颗桃子味道的水果硬糖，声音带着一点含糊黏腻，“现在，亲爱的，摸你自己。”  
  
  
      “嗯。。。这。。。”Clint坐起来，企图用什么东西遮住自己。  
  
  
      “我在看着你哟，”Bucky特意用力吞咽了一下口中的糖汁，以杀手的语气一板一眼的命令道“跪在床上，听话，脱了它，狙击枪可指着你呢，Mr Barton。”  
  
  
      耳机里的声音仿佛耳语一般，让Clint感觉像是触了电一样。他起身脱掉内裤，跪在床上，开始触碰自己半硬的阴茎。  
  
  
      “对，做的很好，现在，摸你的后穴。”Bucky继续压低声音下达命令。狙击镜里是他的爱人，在他的命令下，手指恋恋不舍的离开已经抬头的阴茎，向后伸去。  
  
  
      Clint舔了舔嘴唇，用指尖蹭着后穴边缘的软肉，肌肉不自主的抽动着，似乎在等着被进入。  
  
  
      “给你自己润滑，亲爱的，”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，看着目镜中央的爱人，但愿这是他唯一一次被从这种地方窥探，Bucky这么想着，看对方拿出润滑剂，继 续指挥：“你要为我准备好，你知道，就像我平时做的那样，一点点放松，为了接纳我而开拓你自己。晃动你的手指，你喜欢这样，在我的注视下，在枪口的威胁下 做这个，为了我。”  
  
  
       沾着润滑油的手指十分轻易的滑进了后穴，Clint转动着手指，指尖上的茧时不时蹭在肠壁上，让他发出轻轻的叹息。他半闭着眼，一手撑着自己的身体趴在床上，一手开拓着自己的后穴，后面的肌肉随着他手指的转动一收一放，渴求着更多的触碰。  
  
  
      “对，就是这样，”Bucky看着对方轻轻摇摆的臀部，耳中对方的轻叹也刺激着他的神经，让他的下体跟着硬了起来，“再放一根手指，你知道，不然我会操坏你后面那张小嘴的。”  
  
  
     Clint往窗帘缝隙中瞄了一眼，外面漆黑，自己的身影映在玻璃上，双腿张开，用手指操着自己。而他的爱人，则在自己不知道的角落看着自己，在外面那无尽 的黑夜中对着自己低声耳语，身上还留着对方的气味，似乎能感受到对方的气息吹在耳边。他再推入一根手指，开始抽插，中指的指尖时不时戳在敏感处，快感像最 微弱的电击，酥麻的感觉刺激着自己，渴求更多。痒，Clint只能想到这种形容，那种刺痒，诱惑着自己再次触碰那一点，再用力一点，再多一点触感。  
  
  
      “我枕头下面，”耳机那边沉默已久的Bucky默默的吞了下了最后一口糖汁，用机械手支撑着体重，右手隔着裤子捏了捏自己挺硬的小兄弟，安慰它再等一下，“你找到了，你知道怎么用。”  
  
  
       Clint趴在床上，后穴里面的手指还不舍得离开，摸索着拿出了按摩棒。“你居然还特意。。。”他抽出手指，在按摩棒上涂上一点润滑剂，慢慢推了进去，冰冷润滑的触感让他浑身一颤，后穴则欢快的接受了外来的侵入。  
  
  
      “我准备了很久，”Bucky几乎开始恨这个游戏，他恨不得冲回去，马上代替那个按摩棒的位置，“开关在最下面。”  
  
  
     推开开关的时候，Clint身体跟着颤了一下，被忽视的阴茎几乎贴在腹肌上，硬得发痛。按摩棒不停地刺激着那个点，快感冲击着神经，让他不停地摆动着臀部试图适应。他的手覆上阴茎，自慰起来。  
  
  
      “手，Mr Barton，Big Brother is watching you*（注2）。”Bucky通过狙击镜，很快捕捉到了对方的的动作，“别碰自己，用按摩棒操你自己，就像我平时那样。你喜欢这样，在我的注视下，像个 空虚的婊子那样操你自己，装作那是我。”  
  
  
      Clint失神的看向窗户，在对方的命令下，半跪在床上，双腿张开，拽住按摩棒的尾部，略带颤抖的抽出，再推入。后穴收紧挽留着侵入物，又在震动的按摩棒 操进来的时候欢快的迎接。Clint再次趴下，加快了抽插的速度，每一次都几乎全部抽出，然后猛地推入，顶在敏感点上，快感像潮水一般，一波一波的冲刷着 自己的神经，让他说不出一个完整的句子。他的耳膜随着爱人的声音震动，而他的每个动作，都映入了对方的眼睛，就像是在马戏团的舞台上一样，Clint尽力 展示着、表演着，听从对方每一个指令，只为了讨好对方，听到对方的赞扬。  
  
  
      “Clint，”Bucky看着他的爱人眼神迷离，踉跄着往前挪动几步，双手撑着墙壁，后穴肌肉收张着控制按摩棒的进出，臀部摇晃着，皮肤因汗水而泛光， “就是这样，操你自己，你爱死这么做了，让你自己被填满，被爱，被操。记得让你下面那小洞保持柔软，我回去就会好好照顾它，而你，则会迫不及待的雌伏于我 身下，双腿搭在我肩上，泪汪汪的蓝眼睛求着我再多给你一些。”  
  
  
     Clint在爱人的情话和后穴的刺激下，觉得眼前炸开了烟火一般，后 穴不自觉的绞紧，按摩棒则猛地顶在了敏感点上，几乎没被触碰的阴茎达到了高潮，精液流 淌出来，一股接着一股，高潮的快感持续刺激着大脑，直到自己似乎喷出了所有的精液，才放松后穴的肌肉，抽出按摩棒。  
  
  
      寂静。Clint从高潮余韵中反应过来，才意识到耳边的寂静。  
  
  
     “Bucky？”Clint呼唤着对方。  
  
  
      “Clinton Barton。”Natasha在线路的另一端几乎是咬牙切齿的叫着他的大名，“你知道你们刚刚是在用公共频道吗？Bucky的目标出现了，我想他半小时 之后就会实现他的诺言了。下次我不会再给你们任何一个做后援的，别想让我再给你们收拾烂摊子。”  
  
  
      “Oh No…”Clint掐断通讯，看看已经升起的启明星，把床单团成一团丢在地板上，拽着头发，自暴自弃的再次走进浴室，想着要不要给自己头上开一枪算了。  
  
  
     十分钟后，枪响了。  


      “目标解决，Winter Solder out.”某前九头蛇杀手收起枪，掐断通讯，脸色比刚被洗脑还难看。  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
  
  
注1：目前研究认为，嗅觉通过是嗅觉细胞辨别进入鼻腔的不同粒子的不同化学分子结构进行的。  
注2：Big Brother is watching you，《1984》里面的经典句子，【删除】老大哥正在把你做成表【删除】老大哥在看着你，小说讲述关一个人人受监视反乌托邦世界，老大哥是国家的统治 者，这句话是书中常提到的标语，提醒人们自己是受到监督管控的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
我是小剧场君：  
  
1、论Bucky得到任务之方式。  
  
“Clint最近腰不好，我去吧。”  
  
  
  
  
2、论PhoneSex变成公共场合羞耻Play  
  
“我是在中间不小心压错键了，嗯，他们只听到一部分，大概就是从‘摸你自己’开始吧。”OwO  
  
“这明明不是中间！”>_<  
  
  
  
  
3、听众Natasha Romanoff女士感言  
  
“我很愿意知道有人能让Clint说不出话。任何意义上的。”


	2. Chapter 2

      “Hawkeye，Bucky，战斗机已经到了，你们还有多久才能过来？”  
  
      在扫荡海德拉的“周二任务”结束后，美国队长在Jarvis操控战机到达战场后通知不会飞的远程兵过去集合。  
  
      “能稍微等一会儿吗，Cap，我遇到了一点麻烦。”  
  
      通讯频道里Clint的声音因为电波干扰并不是很清晰，这让Steve有点担心他是不是受伤了。  
  
      “需要我帮忙吗？”  
  
      “我现在过去接他。”  
  
      “那麻烦你了，Bucky。”  
  
      “Bucky结束通话。”  
  
      “Hawkeye结束通话。”  
  
      Clint迫不及待地调开了频率，然后咬着牙从喉咙里地发出了一声低吟。他的右手在通话期间一直在上下撸动着他的阴茎。他的Dom在战斗结束后就下达了指 令，而在没有收到停止的命令前他都不会停止执行。很快，为了调节频道而抬起的左手又回到了他右手的行列。而他的Dom，Bucky，并没有和他向他的老友 承诺的那样过去接走Clint。他只是保持着狙击的姿势，透过狙击镜观察着他的Sub。  
  
      “你做得很好，Clint。”  
  
       感谢Stark科技，耳机里传来的声音让Clint甚至能感觉到狙击手吹向他耳廓的气息，而他语气里透露出来的赞赏差点让Clint就这么颤抖着射了出来。但他握住了自己的根部，阻止了这没有被允许的高潮。  
  
      “Good boy。”Bucky对Clint的行为非常满意，但还不够，他的Sub还需要一点努力才可以获得奖励。“转过去，Clint，我要看着你打开自己。”  
  
      Clint大声地呻吟了一下，眯着眼看向了Bucky的方向，然后红着脸转过身去背对着他的Dom。褪到膝盖的裤子让他的动作有点跌撞，他一手扶着墙，一手对着Bucky的掰开了他自己的臀瓣。  
  
      “再往右边转一点，抬高，再抬高，对。”  
  
      Bucky就这么透过无线电指挥着自己的Sub，任何一个想要的人都能轻易发现这两个复仇者正在进行的勾当。Clint一定会纠结无比，如果他还能发现这 点的话。Bucky明白，Clint内心深处的Sub本能恨不得能让全世界知道，他隶属于他的Dom；但是他的理智也会反复告诉他，这不对，作为青少年的 榜样，他们怎么能在光天化日之下做这种事？但是这点纠结早就被Clint的大脑排在程序处理列表的底层。他能清晰地感觉到他的Dom的视线。那就像是他之 前碰到过的左拉的生物兵器一样，粘滑又充满刺激性。Bucky就算用肉眼也可以看到，他的Sub还带着他牙印的臀部正在逐渐变红。这让他有点口干。  
  
      “现在，把你的手指插到你的屁股里，打开它，就像你喜欢的那样。”  
  
      Clint听到命令后咬住了自己的手腕，然后把他扒开自己的手挪到了穴口周围，用食指按揉了几下后就插进了两个指节。幸好他现在已经习惯于每天早上给自己 灌肠然后涂好润滑剂，好让自己处在随时可以被方便使用的状态。这并不是很疼，或者说，他能感受到的快感已经能够掩盖住疼痛了。  
  
      “动作快点，Clint，我们时间可不多了。”  
  
       Bucky调整着焦距好让他能看清楚弓箭手插着手指的粉色穴口，看清楚他是怎么转动着手指扩张自己，然后又塞入一根手指的。这就是Bucky喜欢他的原因 ——Clint是个坚强而顺从的Sub。他不会轻易地向别人屈服，却会竭尽所能地满足自家Dom的所有要求，取悦他的主人。Bucky直到今日都会为 Clint当初从众人中选择他的决定而高兴。  
  
      在插入第三根手指时，Clint发出了一声低吼。他已经很接近顶峰了，但还没到时间，他的Dom还没有允许他。自我抑制的痛苦让他不自觉地收缩着穴口，这 让他被夹在中间的手指难以移动。Bucky对这一切都看在眼底，他甚至不得不稍微调整了一下姿势以让他的裤裆不要那么紧。但他还想继续试探，看看他的 Sub的极限在哪里。  
  
      “到目前为止你都做得很不错，Clint，但你还能做得更好，对吗？回去之后我会奖励你的，Clint，好孩子都会得到奖励。我会把你的手绑起来，让你给 我深喉。你可能会有点痛，但你喜欢这样，对吗？我知道你喜欢我精液的味道，光是品尝它，吞咽它，感受着它是怎么流进你的胃里，就能让你硬得发疼，不是 吗？。但我不会理会你，我会狠狠地操你，尽管你嗓子疼得要命，嘶哑得再也发不出声音了，我也不会停下来。我只会在满足之后才允许你射精，但你还是会感谢 我，因为我是个好Dom，对不对？”  
  
      Clint闭上眼，听着Bucky的污言秽语，想象着自己待会儿将要受到的待遇，摇摆着屁股要把自己的手指吞得更深。再给他点时间，他说不定能把自己的拳头都吞进去，但是现在不行，不是他就快要射出来的现在。  
  
      “Bucky，我…呜…我快要……”  
  
      “拔出来。”  
  
      Bucky用指挥作战的沉着语气下了命令，然后就这么从狙击镜里看着Clint抽出手指，喘息地扶着墙，把手上沾染到的肠液抹到墙上。弓箭手的后穴不满地 收缩着，隐约还能看到藏在里面的红色嫩肉。但Clint颤抖的双腿最后还是没能支撑住他的身体，这让他跪倒在了墙边。Bucky迅速计算出了最佳路径冲到 了Clint身边，在他倒在地上前把他抱在了自己怀里。  
  
      Bucky轻柔地翻过Clint，帮他穿上了裤子。在此期间，脱力的Sub一直小心翼翼地偷瞄着自己的Dom，就像是自己做错了什么事一样。

       “你做得很好，Clint。”Bucky抱歉地亲了亲他的额头，然后一把把人抱了起来。“如果你能一直硬着回到复仇者大厦的话，我先会帮你撸出来，再操射你，然后再奖励你一个牙印，怎么样？”

 

—————End—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 这本来是我和@第三弦 在很早之前就想到的脑洞惹，不过到最近才有机会码出来。我们商量了一下后干脆弄成了个文风对比啥的。 码的字数只有一半什么的真是对不起！ 【捂脸


End file.
